


Frayed

by Rose_the_Hat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collars, M/M, Puppy Play, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which pup Jensen loses his collar and fears his Master’s reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing puppy play but the Muse wouldn’t let me go back to my current WIP until this was written. Thanks to vyperdd for the beta work.

Curled up at the foot of his Master’s bed, Jensen dozed lightly until the alarm clock buzzed breaking the sleepy quiet of early morning. Master grunted. A long arm flew out to smack the clock a handful of times before successfully silencing the alarm. Jensen sat back on his haunches, shivering with excitement, waiting for Master to sit up. Master snoozed on, handsome face buried deep in his pillow. Jensen bounded up to the head of the bed, whimpering and yipping happily, the tags of his collar jingling. He bent and licked the sleep-warm skin of Master’s shoulder. Master’s deep laugh soothed the part of Jensen that had been worried Master would be angry. Jensen was a good puppy and it was rare for Master to get angry with him, even when Jensen was mischievous like most puppies.

Master turned his head to the side, one eye landing on Jensen. “I was trying to get some more sleep.” He pushed himself into a sitting position, scrubbed his hands through his long brown hair, rubbed his eyes. “An insatiable puppy kept me up most of the night breeding his eager little ass.”

Heat curled in Jensen’s stomach at the memory. He barked and jumped down off the bed, presenting his ass to Master, wagging his tail. 

Master laughed and patted the spot on the bed beside him. “C’m’ere, boy.”

Jensen jumped back up on the bed, licking his Master’s cheek and at his mouth, still wagging his tail. Master’s big warm hand stroked down the line of his back. “I need to be up anyway. I have one meeting after another today.” Jensen sat back on his haunches, giving Master his attention. Master continued to pet him and Jensen panted happily and leaned into the touch. “Breakfast sound good?” Jensen barked in ascent and bounded off the bed and out of Master’s room. He raced down the hall, and into the kitchen, running around the table in excited circles and barking.

In another life Jensen had been a surgeon, top of his field and respected, but stress, and a lengthy bout of depression took a heavy toll on him. On occasion he found escape in subspace but what he really longed for was something full time. He confided his desire to the man he subbed for at the BDSM club where he was a member, Master Morgan. He was not looking for a full time sub or partner, but knew someone who was. He had introduced Jensen to Master Padalecki and as the cliché goes, the rest was history. 

Jensen had fallen hard and fast for the tall, built and beautiful man. He was gentle, kind, funny and a terrific Master. Jensen was happy and carefree for the first time in his life. He was loved, cared for, and protected. Master looked after all of his needs and they had _amazing_ sex. After a year together, Jared had introduced Jensen to puppy play and Jensen discovered that being a pup was even more liberating than being a sub. While Jensen was Jared’s sub 24/7 he was not a full time pup. When Jensen needed to go a little deeper, needed more of an escape, he would signal that desire by presenting Master with his tail. All Jensen had to do was just _be_ and play. He didn’t wear a hood or muzzle during play. He didn’t like the way it felt, plus it restricted his breathing and vision. More importantly, _Jared_ said he didn’t want anything to cover up Jensen’s gorgeous face. He wore mitts to cover his hands, protective kneepads, a tail, and of course his collar. 

He scratched at the stainless steel refrigerator with his mitt-covered hands, tummy rumbling, ready for Master to make a good breakfast. Master came shuffling into the kitchen dressed in only a pair of pajama pants, scratching the back of his head and yawning. He padded over to the fridge, took out the eggs and milk. Jensen circled him excitedly. “Hungry, huh?” Jensen yipped and continued to circle as Master switched on the burner and put a pat of butter in the pan. Master laughed. “Yeah, me, too. I’ll make us some breakfast but I gotta get dressed and leave pretty soon. You’ll be good boy while I’m gone, right?”

Jensen growled and nipped at Master’s hand. Master laughed. “Okay, okay. Silly question.” He petted Jensen once more before returning to the pan. Jensen crawled over to his food and water bowls and sat back on his haunches to wait patiently like the good pup he was.

After breakfast Master dressed and left, telling Jensen he loved him and would be back after six in the evening. He left Jensen with some mixed nuts and apple slices to snack on in his food bowl and filled his water dish with fresh water. Jensen hopped up on the window seat and watched as Master drove off. When he was gone, Jensen curled up on the couch for a little nap. 

Jensen woke from his nap feeling energized and frisky. He bounded off the couch and over to his basket of toys. He nosed out his tennis ball and began chasing it around the room. Before the game could even get started the ball rolled under the sofa. He sat beside the sofa, pouting. He lay down and shoved a paw beneath the sofa attempting to get at it. He whimpered when he couldn’t retrieve it. He growled, barked at the evil sofa for a moment before crawling back over to his basket of toys. He nosed around until he dislodged a bright blue rubber ball, too big for the nasty sofa monster to eat. The ball went bouncing along the hardwood floor. Jensen crouched back, wagging his tail, growling, before he charged off after it, exhilarated and filled with simple joy.

An hour or so later, Jensen’s numerous toys were strewn all over the house, he was slick with sweat, out of breath, as he lapped up water from his dish, making at bit of a mess of it. Having drank his fill he sat back. He yawned, feeling content and sleepy. After a trip to the bathroom to relieve his bladder, he trotted back into the living room ready for a long nap until Master came home. As he rounded the couch he stopped in his tracks, a soft whimper of shock escaping him.

His collar lay on the floor beside the overstuffed chair. Jensen pawed at his neck, not believing what his eyes were telling him. He couldn’t feel the material circling his neck because it was off, laying on the floor. It wasn’t a fancy collar or even a heavy one, just a simple thin strip of forest green nylon that he had worn for the last five years, the happiest years of his life. According to his and Jared’s agreement, should Jensen ever want to stop being Jared’s submissive, all he had to do was say his safeword or remove his collar. Now his collar was _off_. His breath came in gasps and hitches just thinking about it. His eyes stung. 

He felt the weight of his old life and responsibilities settling on his shoulders like a boulder, crushing him. He didn’t want to go back to his old life. He wanted to be Master’s puppy, wanted Master to take care of him. He wanted to be happy. He looked at his collar, everything it stood for, safety and love gone from him, and nudged it with one mitt. Not knowing what else to do, he turned and crossed to the basement door. He pushed it open and thumped down the stairs. In the back corner was his cage where he was sent when he misbehaved—which was rare, occasionally he would chase the neighbors cats when they came into the yard or dig up the flowerbeds, even sometimes hump Master’s pillow or dirty laundry leaving behind semen stains—but he curled up on the mat and waited for the inevitable. The collar was off; Master’s power and responsibly of him no more, contract or not. There were exceptions of course, if Jared were ever injured or incapacitated or fell ill with the flu, but those did not apply here. If Master gave him a chance to speak he would, he would plead to be allowed to stay. He slipped into a fitful doze, jerking awake from nightmares of hospitals, hands pulling him this way and that, and schedules.

“Jen! Here, boy.”

Jensen sat up with a jolt, heart hammering at a frenetic pace. Master was home. Tears came once more and he sobbed quietly, making himself as small as possible, pressing himself far back into the corner of his cage so the metal dug into his skin. Master was upstairs calling for him. Jensen could hear the laughter in his voice, possibly thinking Jensen was being a mischievous puppy and playing hide and seek. After a minute the tone of Master’s voice changed, worried.

“Jen! Jensen! To me, now!”

He heard Master’s footsteps as he moved through the house. Jensen tracked him: bedroom, bathroom, guest room, living room. The footsteps stopped for several moments before they resumed.   
“Jensen? Are you down here?” Master’s voice was soft. Jensen was sobbing quietly in his cage as he came down the stairs.

Jensen saw his collar in Master’s fist. He neared the cage and peered in through the door. “Jensen, what’s the meaning of this?” Master’s eyes were sad as he held up the collar for Jensen to see.

Jensen charged from his cage, tackling his Master to the ground. He struggled to find his voice and when he did words poured out. “Master. I love you. I love you. I’m happier than I have ever been. Please don’t send me away. I can’t go back to my old life. I won’t survive. Please. Master, _please_.” Jensen was weeping now, pawing at Master with his mitts.

With gentle hands Master pushed Jensen away and sat up. Jensen felt his heart shatter in his chest. He sat back and waited. Master reached out and ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Jensen, calm down. It’s okay.”

Jensen sniffed, wiped his nose. “But th…the collar…”

“You didn’t take it off, did you?”

He shook his head. “ _No_. I never would. I was playing and…I don’t know. I noticed it was gone.”

“The collar broke. See where it wore through here?” He showed Jensen where stress, friction, and wear had eaten at the nylon until it couldn’t take anymore. “Since you didn’t take it off then our agreement is still in place.”

“It is? I’m still yours?”

“If you want to be.”

“Yes, Jared. Master. _Yes_.”

Master went quiet, staring down at Jensen’s old collar. Jensen’s stomach clenched with worry. “I think, perhaps, it’s time for a new one. A _better_ one, don’t you?”

Elation flooded through him. He sagged against Master’s side, buried his face in the crook of his neck, sniffling. He wrapped his arms around Master’s torso, humping against his side.

Master laughed and pushed him away. “Naughty, puppy.” His scolding was gentle and he tweaked a nipple. He sighed, cradled Jensen’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him softly on the mouth. “I promise, Jensen, everything is okay.”

For the first time in hours, Jensen could breathe.

 

“Jen? Here, boy!”

Jensen raised his head from where he had happily been curled up in the center of Master’s bed, smelling of his shampoo, cologne and sweat. He blinked, eyes still heavy with sleep. Master called for him again and Jensen jumped down from the bed and raced out of the room, down the hall. Master was hanging his coat up on the rack in the foyer. He gave a happy yip and rose up, pawing at Master, begging for a pet and scratch.

“Down, Jen.” Master snapped his fingers.

Jensen whimpered and scuttled away. 

“I got something for you.” Master had a square box in one hand. “Come with me.”

He followed behind Master, curious. Master sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him. Jensen jumped up and curled up beside him. He pawed at the box, whining. Master ruffled his hair, laughing. “Yes, yes, this is for you.” Jensen was on all fours, wagging his tail. “Wanna see what it is?”

He barked, wagged his tail harder. His heart raced. He knew what was in the box, could tell by the shape. Excitement pulsed through him. Master sat the velvet box on his lap. Jensen crowded in close. 

“I think _this_ is more fitting than that cheap nylon, don’t you?” Master opened the box to reveal a gorgeous, solid curb-link silver collar. On those occasions Jensen accompanied his Master out to dinner or to a company party it would look like a necklace. It sent a little charge though him that he would wear the evidence of Master’s power and ownership over him for all to see…even if they thought it was just an expensive piece of jewelry. The thick links flashed in the light, hypnotizing Jensen. This was for _him_ and it would never come off, never wear through. He gazed up at Master, not feeling worthy of something so beautiful. He reached out with a mitted hand to touch.

“Ah-ah!” Master smacked his paw. Jensen whined and bowed his head. “Eager puppy.” Master ruffled his hair and stroked down his back. “You accept the gift of my collar and all that it means?”

Jensen knew he would have to speak. A nod or a bark would not be enough for Master in this instance. He closed his eyes for a moment, surfacing from puppy headspace. When he opened his eyes, he swallowed, cleared his throat. “Yes, Master, please.”

Master smiled and it made warmth spread through Jensen. “Jensen, this collar is like you: strong and beautiful. I’m honored that you want to be my sub and wear my collar. I’m humbled to give it to you.” Master removed the collar from the box, and laid it around Jensen’s neck. The links were cool and heavy enough he would always feel the collar’s weight, always know to whom he belonged. Master looped the lock through the ends so it rested in the hollow of Jensen’s throat. “You ever want out you say?”

“Apple.”

Master nodded in acknowledgement of his word. The little lock clicked into place and Jensen felt the weight of responsibility go with it and he was grateful. Master tugged on the collar a few times, testing it was loose enough around Jensen’s throat. “Perfect.” Master leaned in and kissed him. Jensen returned the kiss, tongue caressing Master’s. “Now,” Master said after the kiss broke. “You need more puppy time?”

Jensen thought it over, took personal inventory. He felt happy and at ease. “No, Master. If it would please you, Sir, I would like to spend the evening with you properly thanking you for the gift of this collar and showing you, Sir, how grateful I am to receive it.”

Master’s multi-colored eyes darkened. He slid a big hand through Jensen’s short cropped hair to cup the back of his head. “That would please me very, _very_ , much.”

If Jensen was still in pup headspace he would be wagging his tail.  



End file.
